Monster Falls for Crazy
by paintedallup
Summary: Sylar/River, I know strange but I wanted to try something new! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"_Monster_? Stop hiding, tucked away under my pink, _pink_ bed. I can see you _oh-so _clearly, plain as day. The rain has gone away so come out and play."

Instead of the last face I remember seeing of my very first enemy (besides my _father_, but who doesn't hate their parents?) Peter, who had been busy tricking me blind and loving every second of it, their was a young girl around the cheerleaders age staring at me with wide doe like eyes and calling me '_monster_'.

(the one name that I accepted long ago when all the goodness left and all that was left was _pure evil_)

Each one of them, the heroes that always need to have a fight every other day, all of ticking clocks deep in their little brains that I could hear with those super-ears of mine (and the repressed clock-maker in the back of my head, _waiting_), sometimes telling how godly and pure they are, _ew_, other times just showing that they aren't _batshit_ crazy.

But this strange creature before me, who at the moment was dancing circles around me who had been dragged, _fingernails_ and _all_, out from under the bed, didn't have any such time or maybe it was so all over the place I couldn't even hear it.

(her eyes still wide, it looks like there stuck that way, and shining were looking at me like _Elle_ once did, like a _plaything_ just for her)

"I won't tell no-one your here, monster (with palms colored with pretty, _pretty_ red), but only if you promise not to go and gut them brain first, Mr. Sylar, _deal_?"

Her little fingers found mine faster then I could rip them away, knowing full well that with one touch I would trust in her words and see all the pain that was swirling around in that jumbled up head of hers, filled with all sorts or terrors and now some of them were ones I had committed.

"Deal, _River_."

-

I had never truly known crazy (not in myself, even if I've had my moments, or even Elle) until I saw her, unlike all of the rest of us who had only small amounts of it she experienced the full dose all of the time so much that at some points it even sickened herself but now she had three ways to push it down but never truly _cure_ it.

_Simon_, the first thing that ever took it all away (the name she says even more often then '_monster_'), dancing her little heart out until her toes bleed, and but of course her newest one, her favorite '_monster_' that lives underneath her bed, _me_.

They keep a close eye on her, Simon most of all being the brother that I can't believe I would have been, watching her small hands for guns (which she called '_flowers_' and '_twigs_') and knifes which she used to_ 'cut away at the mean men'_ so she says.

So it's a miracle that I'm still unfound and that is a good thing not for me but for all of the people I could easily kill (with my little _pinky_ finger) and the girl I don't want to.

"Where have you been?"

Not for the first time or the last time the old me (the one that used to come out only to collect all of those _shining_ powers) came snarling out ready to bite at the slander hand that feeds me like her _pet_ monster, but unlike the rest of them she had already seen all the blood that not only stains my hands but the rest of me and the only thing she did was show me her own.

"Flying, up and high, Captain let me look at all the pretty little stars and avoid those mean meteors, _monster-dear_, are you lonely without me?"

Before I could give my answer ('_no_!' which meant _'yes! yes! yes_!') her little feet went into a now familiar dance that meant food, the scarps of meat, small potatoes, and apples that she hid in the folds of her dress ready to share all of her treasures with me.

(the first time she did this, which had been a feast until she learned better then to take mountains of foods away from the others, she had to say '_I only ever share anything with either Mal or Simon, so be happy, be very happy!_')

"Thank you, River."

It was becoming a habit of mine to say all of these things _'thank you, please, I love you'_ when back in the real world (the one that is filled to the brim with blood) before I had become the monster I am today those words were said on a daily basis,_ 'thank you, mother, I love you, mother_' but since then it's been forever since I had anyone to say those words to until now.

"No, no, thank you mad man, thank you for making my life less boring (even if running, running, and _running_ some more is quite fun), oh, and finish you dinner young man or no dessert for you."

-

From the very start of this the moment I started to enjoy this crazy world (living in a far away future which one day I will live to see) all because of only one crazy girl that doesn't shudder at my touch (crawls in my lap like a child waiting for a bedtime story, which I always tell her) or my words that sting every once and a while, I knew that something would happen to _ruin_ it all.

I was more then right but was wrong on how it all would be pulled away from me (not without a fight but of course), I thought all of her watchers would find her stowaway and sent him out the air-lock which I would comply to without a fight, all because of a _promise._

But I was so very wrong, we were lucky to stay hidden from all of her other crew mates but we were not expecting my past to come and bite me in the ass, and the one doing the biting was _Hiro_.

(yes the little _son of a bitch_ that thought it would be fun to one day run me though with a sword, oh his last day is coming and coming _soon_)

It didn't end in the big fight I thought it would, it ended right in the middle of one of her dances when the time traveler caught up with me and thought it was about time I made it back to my present day and all of this happened right in front of her own, even wider, eyes.

But of course she knew it was coming before my eyes were filled with Peter's face rather then hers, but did nothing to stop what was already set in motion.

"Goodbye, _monster_, see you very soon."

-

"River, why are you crying?"

Like always (until the last three weeks, when he came) he has been the one to wipe away the tears, straighten out my mind for me when I couldn't even begin to, and protect me from all the evil in the world, the evil that at this moment is searching for me and me alone.

But this time the only one who could fix me up this time was the one that was snatched right in front of me, no _goodbye_ and no other types of monster sounds just _nothing_.

"Because _Simon_, because I want my monster back, the one that lives under my bed, smells of _copper_ and _flames_, and loves me. That's all."

-

"River, come here and meet our new crew mate. River this is _Gabriel Gray_, Gabriel this is River Tam our co.-pilot, physic and crazy person. River, Gabriel is going to help Kaylee fix up this old girl, be nice."

She was the same as I remembered her (it's been after _decades_ and _decades_ since I last laid my eyes on her), crazy as can be in both her rambling words and the smile that is aimed at me and those wide eyes that are doing nothing but staring at a familiar face that to her only left one week ago.

"Miss your _monster_, River?"

"Yes, yes, be very flattered I missed you more then I missed _Simon_ when he went off to be a con-man, not of his own choosing but of course. Be happy like I'm happy my _monster_ is again under my bed."

"Well, this time let's hope I get my own room."


	2. Spooking Me with Those Wide Eyes

Instead of using actions or words to spook me the small creature before me, the one that calls me _hers_ but doesn't let me call her _mine_, only has to turn those eyes of hers on me and I'm scared out of my wits.

(even if I dislike emitting it, I am the boogieman after all and _nothing_ scares me)

"Do you enjoy spooking me, _child_?"

And with a turn those wide things, that once were wide with innocence but now are filled with nothing but _knowledge_, they send a shiver down my spine and who ever has the misfortune of being our guests.

(for the both of us they are usually the _uninvited_ kind, come to kill me dead and take her away because she is all knowing)

"Oh yes, it is the highlight of my day (along with watching you devour power after power), bad, _bad_ man, it's rather funny. But dear?"

It was as if she was watching my downfall in those eyes of hers, seeing my past, future, and ruin with just a single look, and I doubt even after years that I'll grow used to it.

"_Y-Yes_?"

"Don't call me child ever again, after all, _honey_, I can kill you with my brain."

(and trust me she did and always giggled her head off when I came spitting back to life, every _damn_ time)


	3. Nightmare Girl Save Me From Myself

"Foolish man, bad man that likes to bathe his hands in blood, I can see the _coward_ in you, can you?"

Those eyes, the ones that grow wide as saucers and spook me every time (all knowing and reading my deranged mind) they land on me and me alone, are busy haunting my every dream with words of truth.

(taking away the dreams of _blood_ and _brains_ and stripping them until all that's left is her and those words, _murderer_, coward)

"You deserve each midnight scream, Mr. Gray (who was lost those long years ago), all these shiny nightmares of yours are punishment. And my dear killer, it just proves that a soul is still placed in that corrupted breast of yours."

Each night, they come so faithfully that I try to keep my eyes open as long as I can (until sleep grabs hold me and drags me under), it's the same face, same lips and same grin but different words that do nothing but slice into me.

(reminding me I don't have a black hole for a heart, and my soul is covered in blood but still very much intact)

"Little girl, child with the words of wise elders, why are still here tormenting me so?"

Instead of the screams, the ones that come when she lets lose another bunch of words that are aimed at bringing me to my knees, after the handful of days with nothing but this I finally asked why, why _me_?

(rather then tearing the small thing before me to bits and pieces, because I knew that's what she wants, wants me to be the _monster_)

"Old and cruel man (with eyes that yearn to rip me apart), I won't leave, my words won't stop spilling out until you finally see that everything about you is dripping in wrong."

Rather then cutting away at me, slicing me into two like I have done to others countless times (with _sin_ in my grin) with one finger alone, this time her words were covered in the light that I've been without from day one.

"But what if I can't do that, _River_, what if I can't?"

(and I fear the light is too late, that redemption has come when I can't take a hold of it)

This vision, this girl that dances around my sins hoping to drive them away with each step, wasn't in the form of a strangers face but someone that I knew the moment I laid my eyes on her.

(the _river_ that runs through me from thousands of years in my future, the one filled with her and the stars)

Someone I haven't even meet yet, our time would come when we only had the stars and the moon, but she was saving me from a different time and place, with a smile that was just for me right from the start of all of this

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, _Gabriel_. My monster, someday it will be finished and you'll have that red, red heart of yours back in place (rather then the _black, black _one I see now) and you'll finally have everything, be special, without a drop of blood."

And after that night I didn't see those eyes for thousands upon thousands of years, when the earth finally went down in flames (turned to ash with the help of us all) and all we had left was space, when I finally found my dream girl and she knew me more then ever before.

Knew me inside out and because of her instead of being the villain of the story, which I finally stopped being before it was too late, and turned me into the _hero_.

"It's about time you got her, monster (who still likes to hide under my bed, _wicked man_), what on earth took you so long?"


End file.
